As the features and functionality of communication or computing systems increase it is often desirable to design such systems with more that one processor. Multi-processor systems may be desirable because then the processors may be tailored to specialize in particular tasks. For example, a digital signal processor that performs mathematically intense computations may be combined with an application processor that may be used to execute user applications.
Conventional systems that involve more than one processor may have multiple memory devices that are each dedicated to one processor; the memory being used to store data and/or instructions for the processors. Separate, dedicated memory systems are typically used to reduce the risk of access conflicts that might arise should two processors have to access a shared memory at the same time.
However, the use of dedicate memory devices for each processor may increase the size, complexity, and cost of the overall system. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to share memory in a system have two or more processors.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.